Oops
by ABoxFullOfSharpObjects
Summary: You really put your mouth in it this time, Phantom.


**SO:** Technically, I wasn't going to start writing Danny Phantom until I finished some of my Teen Titan fanfiction. But this was a request from so.random. Someone who actually paid attention to all the ideas I flood on my profile. If it weren't for the Busy Bee challenge there, I would be almost positive no one read those things. But you people keep surprising me. No wonder I love hearing from you all so much. Well, that and I'm a feedback whore.

This fiction drips DannyxValerie. Don't like it? Don't select Valerie on the little character filter. Don't read it. Don't complain. Don't bother me.

Enjoy.

* * *

" So over. " 

" So not. "

" So over. "

" So not! "

" So over! "

" If both of you don't stop that right now, I'm going to _sew_ your mouths shut! "

Sam sighed in frustration, it never failed. Always something those two ended up arguing about at lunch. Why couldn't they just be buddy-buddy and compare gaming strategies or stupid jokes like normal social outcasts?

This time it had started out with Danny staring at Valerie _again._ Valerie was trying her best not to stare back or smile and wave. She failed on the smile part, apparently forgetting that she had only wanted to be friends with Danny. This seemed to make his day however, and his mind was taking residence on Cloud Nine.

Sam had noticed first; her annoyance plain. Though her attempts to bring Danny back to earth with the rest of them were either completely ignored or bounced off with some comment about Valerie. Tucker had been the second one to notice, and after another failed try at getting Star's attention, he turned his own to the fuming girl and dazed Fenton boy.

It was then the comment had been made, that Valerie was over him by now; and that Danny needed to move on. There were plenty of other girls in the school within his social reach. It would even be safer for him to go after Paulina. At least she wouldn't pull a gun on him on their wedding night once a certain secret had been revealed.

But that only proved to work in reverse. Danny was now scrawling ' Valerie Fenton' over his notebook; much to Sam's distaste. Tucker's second try at getting through to him had led to the argument she just broke up. If they kept this up, she really was going to sew their mouths together. The Home Ec. classroom was not that far away.

" Danny, dude, you have got it bad.. You gotta let it go. I'm telling you, it's done. " A PDA was held in front of Danny's face, showing a gravestone with 'Danny and Valerie's Relationship' on it in black letters.

Danny didn't care for it, frowning while pushing the object from his view. " She still likes me. I know she does. Things are just...complicated right now. For both of us. "

" Hello, come back to the land of the living. Erm...Ignore that. Tucker's right though. There's other people that you could be thinking about dating. More people who would accept you for who and what you were. " Sam's words caused a bit of heat to flash over her face.

Tucker raised a brow; wondering if this was the beginning to something Sam had been putting off for a very long time. But she did not continue. Danny, as usual, didn't catch on and glanced at her while she spoke. " There's red sauce on your face. "

Blinking, Sam snatched Tucker's PDA to observe her face. It wasn't sauce, it was her blush. Twitching in annoyance, the PDA was returned in favor of grabbing a napkin to wipe away the pseudo-sauce.

Clutching his beloved piece of technological equipment, Tucker huffed at Sam, but turned his attention back to Danny. " Look if you're so sure, go kiss her. Right now. Go up to her and just kiss her. If she doesn't punch you in the face, I'll give you ten dollars. "

Danny perked. Ten dollars was a pretty good amount of money for a fourteen-year-old. All he would have to do was kiss Valerie and get away with it. He would be lying if he said that he didn't want to do it. He thought about nothing else when she was in the vicinity. At least, when she was regular Valerie, not Ghost Hunter Valerie. One of these days looking her over in that suit was going to be the death of him.

_Wonder if that's what all those old detective books and movies mean when they talk about a woman having dangerous curves..._Danny developed his own stain of " red sauce " over his cheeks as he gazed at the object of his affection not three tables away.

The sun was just coming out from behind a big, white cloud. It hit her just right, making her orange and yellow outfit glow in the rays. Again, she caught his gaze; her own cheeks alighting. Her position changed to face away from him so he could only see her back. But Danny knew, she knew he was still watching her.

" Ten dollars you said? " He wanted to make sure. He had plans for those dollars.

Tucker produced a bill from his back pocket. " Cold, hard cash, my man. "

Sam looked nervously between them. Surely, Danny wouldn't be taken into this display of male pride and competitism. He had more sense than that, right? She was rubbing off on the boy, wasn't she? " Uh...Danny, maybe you shouldn't..."

" Don't worry Sam. She won't hurt me. Badly. I hope." Danny stood with a bag of Cheetos in his hand. But when he saw Dash and Kwan walk by Valerie and Star, some comment being made, and Valerie grabbing both boys in some sort of painful looking hold; his resolve started to crumble just a little bit.

" Erm..." He paused to gulp and shove his backpack towards Tucker, " Just in case, tell my mom I love her, my dad that fudge is not the meaning of life, my sister to mind her own business, and both of you can split my stuff. "

Now that was out of the way, he took a deep breath and began his walk over. Meanwhile, Sam and Tucker watched him leave, then looked down at his backpack. Slowly, both of them made eye contact.

" Dibs on his computer! "

Sam produced an agitated face. " You already have that picture of Paulina on your PDA. "

" That's not the only reason I want it. "

" Well then, you can come and visit it at my house when you think of some more. "

" Who says you get to keep it? " Tucker began to flail, his grip never wavering on his precious PDA.

" You heard Danny. Split between the two of us. I get his junk...you can bare the embarrassment he carries around from his parents. "

" That doesn't even count! "

* * *

Danny stood against the tree that separated his table from Valerie and Star's. The bag of Cheetos was hot in his hand. It was going to be a peace offering to Valerie. He knew from their trip to the carnival that she liked them. She'd only eaten two bags before going on the roller coaster, an impressive show of keeping her stomach under control. But then, when you rode on a rocket sled for a living, a roller coaster probably wasn't something too difficult. 

Her and Star seemed particularly involved in some conversation. He would have tried to listen in, but he didn't hear his name or any of the names the populars tended to call him. Cautiously, he began his trek over to where they sat. His feet felt heavy, and every time they met the ground, he felt more and more awkward. Danny began to get self-conscious about the way he walked; more aware of the hazards on the ground that could cause him to trip.

Star was facing him, so she noticed him approaching first. Her pointing alerted Valerie to him coming to a stop just at the end of their table. " Uhm...Hi. "

Valerie turned to face him, a polite smile on her face. " Hi Danny. "

" Fenton. " Star was less than pleased to see him.

" Star. " The feeling was mutual.

Valerie looked between them, then sighed, " Star, could you give us a minute? "

The blonde gave Danny one last heated glare, then nodded to her friend's request. She returned to the table of popularity where the rest of them joined in at glaring in Danny's direction. But he couldn't care less, his attention glued to the dark-skinned beauty in front of him.

Almost so much so that he didn't notice what she said when she was talking. " What's up Danny? Need help with a book report again? "

Her inquiry made him blush. " Oh, no, thanks. I've got the hang of them now. Your outline helped a lot. " It wasn't his fault that ghost dog ate his book before he could read it. Thank goodness for the internet and book notes. There's no way Lancer would have believed he'd read the book if he hadn't followed Valerie's outline. " I remembered you liked Cheetos. I didn't want them, so I thought what better way to cement our solid 'friendship' than over chips? "

Valerie gave him an odd look. Danny recognized the look for what it was and quickly interjected before she could say what he hated hearing most. " I know, I know. You just want to be friends. Totally platonic Cheetos, I swear. " His most charming smile followed.

This seemed to soothe Valerie's suspicion and she accepted the bag with a small smile. " Thanks Danny. I forgot my own today anyway. "

" No problem. May I? " His hand gestured to the bench next to her.

Valerie nodded and scooted over. " Go ahead. Are you sure your bodyguards won't try and tackle me? I don't want you to be upset when I twist them into little pretzels. "

Danny paled slightly, and looked over at his friends. Tucker, who was arguing some point with Sam. And Sam, who was half-way looking at him, at least until Tucker said something, and she proceeded to flail her arms and fire something back. " No, no, I think they're okay. "

Valerie went to open the bag, but Danny did it for her, holding it out with the same smile on his face as before. He was delighted in the tint of redness he could detect over her features as she accepted the bag from him. " So, are Cheetos the only thing that brought you over here? "

Danny wrung the end of his T-shirt with apprehension. " Yes and no. I know you still want to just be friends– "

" Danny– " She began to interject, he could tell by the tone of her voice she didn't want to have this conversation. But she didn't want to hurt him either. There was hesitation, regret and sadness in her tone.

" Just let me finish. I respect that. I won't go against your wishes. But it doesn't stop me from thinking about you, and wishing it was me over here instead of Star everyday. I can settle for being your friend though, being there when you need me until you're ready for a relationship with me. "

Valerie was silent for a long time. Danny's hand had covered hers in the midst of his words. She had yet to pull away, or even try to dodge it. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't very well throw the boy's words back in his face. After all, she had missed him as well. There were many times she wished it could be her over there with him, maybe with Sam and Tucker, maybe not.

Danny's stomach felt hollow. This would be the only chance he would get. While she was still contemplating his words, the look on her face said that she was feeling the same as he was, his hand that wasn't on top of hers caught her chin to turn her head. She didn't fight him, allowing herself to be turned.

When their lips meet, somewhere off to the side, several girls shrieked. Star, Paulina, and Sam. Dash and Kwan twitched in annoyance, making notes to go after Danny extra. Valerie was no longer one of them, it was true. But it didn't give ' Fenturd ' the right to go after her. She was a used-to-be-popular. While that was still low on the social food chain, it was better than never-was-popular. That which they considered Danny to be.

Star couldn't believe Valerie had allowed this to happen. She would have to reprimand her friend later. And remind her of that conversation she had with the Fenton boy about being just friends. Paulina was shrieking because of un-populars kissing. That, and she considered Danny her person drooling dog. If he was in love with someone else, how could he worship the ground she walked on and every shiny surface her flawless skin showed up on?

Sam's reason for shrieking was more valid; her long time crush sharing a liplock with a girl she DID NOT like. True, she preferred Valerie's company to Paulina and Star's, but she was only the lesser of two evils. Glaring at Tucker, " For the record, I blame you, " her hands darted across the table to latch onto his throat for much throttling.

Danny was higher than he had ever been flying. This feeling he was experiencing, more joyous than catching Skulker in his own traps, beating Vlad at his own games, or hell, just beating Vlad period. More than anything, he wished for Clockwork's ability to bring time to a complete stop. Every single little detail was perfect. Valerie hadn't pushed him away. She was responding moderately to his kiss. Sam and Tucker were too far away to stop him in time. The populars couldn't do anything about it. No ghost was attacking, his nemesis wasn't anywhere around, his parents were at home and embarrassment proof. Lancer was inside the school on detention duty.

His teeth nibbled gently at her lower lip to get them to part just a little. A small taste, that was all he needed. It would be just enough to get him through the day. A shy touch, and Danny was in the stratosphere. The hand that wasn't holding her chin rested on her hip; slowing curling around her waist.

The arm around her waist moved to bring her closer. There was nothing that could ruin this moment. Except Valerie's hand on his chest, gently pushing him away. His chest burned where her hand had made contact; his heart beating furiously under his skin. Absently, Danny wondered if she could feel it, for her hand lingered.

" Danny...I can't...We can't..." She started, with that same regret and sadness in her voice. Danny's index finger stopped her lips, and he gave a sad, but solid smile.

" I know. It's just...to hold me over. You know? Until you're ready. Just something to get me through the days. "

Valerie slowly, painstakingly slowly, disentangled herself from him. Their hands were the last things to be separated. " What if...What if I'm never ready? "

Danny shrugged. " Nothing lasts forever. Not humans, not ghosts, not statues, not great art pieces, not gold or silver, " The charming smile was back, " Certainly not indecisiveness. "

It was returned with a smile that wasn't just polite. It was hopeful.

* * *

Danny returned to the table with a goofy grin pasted on his face. There was nothing either Sam or Tucker could say that could pry it off. He didn't care if Vlad showed up himself and sat down next to him to tell him he was moving to Amity Park. He wouldn't hear him anyway. 

By now, Sam had relinquished her hold on Tucker's throat. Tucker, was sporting finger shaped black bruises on his throat. But he looked relieved. " Ahh...Air. How I missed thee. Jealousy is a vicious mistress Sam. "

The girl's arms folded over her chest. " Shut it. "

Tucker then turned his attention to the dazed, but happy male beside him. " So I guess you were right. She didn't clock you one. Maybe you do still have a chance. "

" Huh? What's that? Did you say something Tucker? " Danny blinked, turning his half-lidded baby blues to his friend.

Sam twitched and viciously sunk her teeth into her veggie burger. Tucker held out the promised ten with a roll of the eyes. " Here man, you earned this fair and square. "

This time, Danny did hear him. He stared hard at the ten dollar bill in front of him. Then turned his head to look back at Valerie. Again, she caught him looking, but this time she blushed and ducked her head down. By Star was back over at her table, and the girl did a 'shoo' motion with her hand in his direction. Danny turned back to look at the money in front of him.

" Of course if you don't want it..." Tucker was ready to stash the cash right back in his pocket. But Danny swiped it from his hand before he could fully withdraw his offer. " Hey! "

" Sam, do you still have that box for donating to 'Save Our Music' ? "

Sam swallowed what she had in her mouth, and rose a brow. " Yeesss...But...why? " Reaching beside herself on the bench, the black box with the charity written on the front was set on the table. " You told me before you didn't want to donate because you were saving for some material possession you valued more than your musical education. "

Danny didn't hear a word she said, instead he simply tucked the ten dollar bill in the box and got up to throw his trash away. As soon as Danny left, Tucker dived for the box, it was only thanks to Sam's snatching it away that it wasn't destroyed. " What do you think you're doing? Besides taking saxophones and french horns out of the mouths of children who desperately need them? "

Tucker felt no shame and shrank not under Sam's glare. " Danny said we could split his stuff. Well that ten dollars is officially his stuff now. I want my share! "

Sam held the box away from him. " What makes you think he meant money? When a person dies, unless otherwise stated in their wills, the money ends up going to charities. "

" Well look here, that money can go into the Tucker's Saturday Night Date charity. The treasury is in my pocket. If Danny were still alive, he'd want it this way. He'd want me to have fun with his money."

" First of all, not gonna happen. Second, DANNY'S NOT DEAD! "

* * *

" Be still, so I can shoot you! " 

" No thanks, I was born with my tail attached to me, I'd like to keep it that way! "

There they were again, Danny thought with annoyance. Again, Valerie was chasing him. Again, he was half-heartedly taking shots at her. Again, she was coming at him with all she had. Again, he was leading the chase through the almost empty park of Amity.

It was hard to believe, this was the same girl he had kissed just a few hours ago. But it was. He knew, from the words, the temperament and the skill. Not to mention, the curves, the blazing green eyes, and the skin tight black and pink suit she wore.

_Focus Fenton! Focus! You need to end this before she gets hurt or anyone else does._ Danny looked about, he needed to make a quick escape. If he were nowhere to be found, Valerie would give up on him. Eyeing the woods thickening just at the edge of the park, an idea began to form. She'd be too busy dodging branches and differentiating between him and small animals to be coming after him.

Without another thought, and a hot blast of ectoplasm grazing his shoulder, Danny ducked into the woods. Turning intangible with a burst of cold rushing over himself, the problem of having to duck and doge himself was eliminated. Once he had enough of a lead on her, he ducked into the large opening in a thick oak tree. Once safely tucked away in it's darkness, he peeked out to observe Valerie.

What a sucky situation this turned out to be. Valerie had allowed the ghost boy to get far enough away from her that he could find a place to hide. She had to slow down to accurately dodge and blast the trees out of her way. That only lasted for a little while, if anyone found her here, blasting down trees, they would call the police and she would be branded a vandal.

Being considered in the same league as Phantom and other ghosts was enough to bring her to a stop. Slowly, she coaxed her jet-sled to come to a stop. It dematerialized, and her feet touched the ground. Her vison alit with different scans for ectoplasmic and inorganic energies. But there were none to be found. Even the dead trees were showing up as organic manner.

Sighing in annoyance, and shooting a small squirrel ghost that was attempting to gnaw on her leg, Valerie turned her head to gather herself; more so to calm her temper. When nothing else showed up after 10 minutes, she recalled her suit.

She was sweaty, her hair was flat and fallen. Her orange bandanna removed to thread her fingers through it. Valerie knew she wasn't in the proper mind set for this chase. Phantom was the reason she couldn't have a relationship with Danny in the first place. And after lunch today, she had seriously been reconsidering her decision.

" Danny..."

Danny would wonder later if someone had cast a spell on him. Then he would check to make sure Desiree hadn't gotten free and was reeking havoc all over the city. This would be the perfect way for her to grant his wish to be with the girl he loved. Make him have this urge to kiss the ghost hunter that wanted to spill his ectoplasm all over the treetops.

As it was, he figured, his best chance was to hit her hard and fast. After all, she wouldn't expect it right? And it was just a kiss. Something to hold him over for the days. He would just need these two, and he'd quit.

Valerie could only squeak in surprise as the ghost boy came out of nowhere and captured her lips; her hands materializing gloves and a gun. This was the second time someone had gotten the jump on her that day. She must have been slipping. But for a ghost, he was doing a damn good job. So good, she lost her grip on the weapon in her hand; the gloves returning to the depths of her mind. It was some kind of trick, she would account it to later. But for now, her shock turned to warm pleasure. Phantom was good, he was really good. He must have been someone's boyfriend before he died. Later she would have to mourn for the girl who lost him.

Danny didn't know what he was doing. He'd gotten away with it once today, but that was as Fenton, Danny. Not Phantom, Danny. He just couldn't help himself. That kiss before had just been a catalyst to something inside of him. He needed to taste her against. Feeling those plush, full lips under his own, parting for him, releasing moans because of him. When she removed her helmet to look over herself and him, he couldn't stop himself. He should have known not to push his luck, but dammit. He was addicted. He wasn't responsible for his actions. He had a problem. Oh, but what a wonderful problem it was.

She should have been ashamed of herself. Letting herself be kissed, and enjoy it by a ghost. Phantom no less. What would Danny think? He'd probably be right out here with her, hunting him down in a jealous rage. Who could blame him? Phantom and he kissed kind of alike. They held her face the same way, held her waist the same way, had the same manner of getting her to part her lips; biting down gently on her lower one. They kissed so concurrently, it was almost like...

As he released her, with a smile on his face, and his ghost tail waggling under him; a sign that he was about to dart, Valerie frowned. Her gun remained on the ground, her hand still lax from when she dropped it. Green eyes peered curiously at the ghost in front of her; as if she were trying to figure something out. Danny, was a bit apprehensive, but he didn't move very far away. His head tilted to the side in similar curiosity.

She said the last thing he expected to hear, " Kiss me again. "

But Danny didn't have to be told twice. His smile widened and he swooped down to press another hot kiss in. His hands took their places on her chin and her hip. Valerie remained limp in his hold, her lips moving only in response to his. Then her hand lifted to press to his chest and move him away. They seperated with a soft noise, and Danny blinked in confusion. They hadn't kissed as long this time. He thought she might be into him by her request. But what he got when he opened his eyes was another thing he wasn't expecting.

Valerie did not look pleased.

" Danny Fenton! "

Danny made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a scream. " Uh...I...Oops. "


End file.
